Alchemy Guide by Izaacha
Category:GuidesCategory:Alchemy Okie heres my shot at an alchemy guide to help people enjoy crafting ^^ Tsurara ×10 (1-6) *Ice Crystal *Rock Salt + Distilled Water x 2 Super fast synth and you can make all your money back here. Poison Dust (6-12) ' *Lightning Crystal *Yellow Globe x2 Farm the lightning crystals in Pashhow Marshlands and you wont really lose money here. Don't sell these. Save them for Poison Potions. 'Mercury (12-16) *Lightning Crystal *Cobalt Jellyfish x 4 This one can get expensive if you buy Cobalt Jellyfish from Auction House. Camp the Fishing Guild at 0300 in Windurst or Alchemist Guild at 0800 to get these. Also theres a Vendor in Bibiki Bay. Poison Potion (16-18) ' *Water Crystal *Poison Dust + Mercury Make these until you run out of Poison Dust and Mercury (The synths you worked on in earlier levels), then sell for good profit. When out of materials, switch to Echo Drops. 'Echo Drops (12-20) ' *Water Crystal *Sage + Honey + Distilled Water This one is much less expensive for when you cant find Cobalt Jellyfish for cheap, but you will need Guild Support until you are 15. Make sure you get sage from vendors in main cities, or white gate if possible. Also go to selbina for cheap distilled water and stock up on a bunch of them before tackling this while camping the vendor for the sage. 'Silent Oils (20-24) ' *Water Crystal *Slime Oil + Beeswax x 2 This one sucks. Its really slow to get items needed. But if you farm Slime Oil and have a 60+ Alchemy make you Beeswax you will make good money =). If you still are having trouble with this, you can farm tonberry lanterns in the jungle and de-synth them (skill cap : 24 unfortunately) for slime oils. 'Blinding Potion (24-27) ' *Water Crystal *Sleepshroom　+ Poison Flour + Crying Mustard Synth this one in Lower Jeuno gobbie shop because the Poison Flour doesn't stack. 'Eye Drops (23-30) *Water Crystal *Ahriman Tears + Chamomile + Distilled Water Kinda cheap synth you will break even or lose a little but you'll make it back later fast. Artificial Lens (27-34) ' *Fire Crystal *Glass Fiber x 2 Glass Fiber itself is expensive, so why not desynth Bugbear Masks, Goblin Masks, Moblin Masks and Tonberry Lanterns, making the synth much cheaper. 'Potion (34-40) ' *Water Crystal *Sage + Lizard Tail + Distilled Water This one is cheap and fast only problem is potions dont stack but they do sell fast and you will make money even if you buy the Lizard Tails at the Auction House 'Vitriol (39-43) ' *Water Crystal *Treant Bulb x 2 This synth rules. It's so cheap. Just sell vitriol when done for 3k a stack. 'Holy Water (43-51) ' *Light Crystal *Distilled Water Easiest synth we have. You will make money if Light Crystals are under 5k a stack. 'Sleeping Potion (50-56) ' *Water Crystal *Chamomile + Poison Flour + Sleepshroom This one is my favorite because I couldn't believe they were 16k a stack and so cheap to make. Lower Jeuno Gobbie shop is your friend. 'Cermet Chunk (51-56) ' *Fire Crystal *Magic Pot Shard x 4 OMG this is expensive only do this if you farm them. 'Cermet Chunk (51-58) ' *Fire Crystal *Golem Shard x 2 Again OMG expensive >.> same as above. 'Cermet Chunk (51-60) ' *Fire Crystal *Doll Shard x 2 Again expensive make sure to have support till at least 5 levels from cap. 'Hi-Potions (51-60) *Water Crystal *Sage x2　+ Malboro Vine + Distilled Water With this synth you will make money but they don't stack. I did these and some Cermet Chunks to break it up a little all the way to 60 but I never bought Malboro Vine - I went to Ordelle's Caves and farmed the relevant monster, which drop 1-3 at a time. Well Good Luck to anyone interested hope this guide helps. Author: Izaacha